The present invention concerns internal combustion engines that are controlled in open and closed loop by an ECU (electronic control unt), and if the injectors for engines are controlled electrically by the ECU, then it is necessary to determine the phase angle when starting the internal combustion engine. Phase detection for a four-stroke Otto spark ignition engine indicates whether the piston is in the compression cycle or in the exhaust cycle during the upward movement.
In known systems, this is achieved, for example, by an additional transmitter wheel on the camshaft, or by discharge (outflow) detection.
An exemplary method of the present invention is directed to a method used for detecting phase with the aid of an ionic-current measuring circuit.